fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: How It Should've Been: The Ninja Encounter Part 2
Minutes later, the Rangers found themselves working at multiple parts of the consoles. "Rangers, your new friends and their teacher are in very serious trouble. It is imperative that we establish their location coordinates," Zordon told them. "Zordon, we're trying, but Zedd seems to have some kind of shield that prevents them from locating them," Jason answered. "If we don't figure out a way to break through that shield, they're doomed," Trini worried. "Well, luckily for us, I'm smarter than Zedd," Billy grinned. "You broke through the shield?" Jason questioned. "Affirmative," Billy announced. "And I've got something," he continued. "You've found them?" Zack asked urgently. "Well, sort of," Billy replied. "The computer data reports that Mr. Anderson, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha are being held in some sort of closed area…in another dimension." "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Goldar must've taken them to Zedd's Dimension of Despair!" Alpha exclaimed. "That would explain the shield," Kimberly said. "Yeah, Zedd'll do anything to make sure that we can't rescue them," Tommy stated. Billy sighed. "Maybe the computers can give us a clue on how to break the shield," Jason suggested. "It's worth a shot," Trini agreed, and they concentrated on that. Just then, the monster alarm went off. "What now?" Kimberly wondered. "Lord Zedd is attempting to distract you from your mission of rescuing the three young ninja fighters. He has unleashed the Terror Blossom monster on downtown Angel Grove," Zordon replied as the Rangers turned to face the globe. "One shake of his deadly petals will freeze all that's in his path." "Oh, no. That would shut down the whole city," Trini worried. "You are correct, Trini. It could prove to be disastrous," Zordon confirmed. "Man, we gotta stop that thing," Zack determined. "Zordon, we've got to do something quickly," Kimberly said. "How can we beat it?" Trini asked. "Alpha will provide you with all of the details in his analysis," Zordon told her. "Oh, no! Lord Zedd has jammed our scanner frequency! I can't even pinpoint the location of the monster!" Alpha yelped. "Man, now what do we do? We can't teleport if we don't know where we're going," Zack said. "Fear not, Rangers. I have anticipated and prepared for Zedd's interference," Zordon assured them. But first, Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy, you must continue your rescue efforts. The talents of those three young people must not be turned to the service of evil." "Zack, Trini, and I will take on the Terror Blossom until we can join you guys," Jason declared. "No. You're hurt. Zordon told you to take it easy," Trini objected. "Yeah, man. She's right," Zack agreed. "Guys, we're split as it is. As leader I can't let you guys take on something I wouldn't myself," Jason stated. "I commend your dedication, Red Ranger, and understand that you cannot be dissuaded. But please, be careful," their mentor requested. "I will, Zordon," he assured. "Without coordinates, your standard method of teleporting won't be possible. You will use a new transport mode called jetting." "Right," Jason said. "Jetting will allow you to see exactly where you are going," Alpha told them. "Good luck, Power Rangers." "It's morphin' time!" Jason called. "Tigerzord!" "Mastodon!" "Pterodactyl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber-toothed Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" The Red, Yellow, and Black Rangers flew through the sky. "Whoa," the Yellow Ranger breathed. It's so beautiful, she thought to herself. She really hoped they could do this again. It was great. "Hey, this is cool," the Black Ranger approved. The Red Ranger had to refrain from shaking his head in laughter. But he had to agree with his friend. It was cool. ---- Meanwhile, the Blue, White, and Pink Rangers had landed outside a cave. "Zedd's dimensional opening should be here," the Blue Ranger reported. "Good work, Billy," the White Ranger complimented. ---- The Red Ranger spotted the monster. "Over there," he said, pointing. Then, they all landed in the park. "Hey ugly, why don't you just lie down and molt before you get hurt?" the Red Ranger asked. "It'll take more than three Power Rangers to stop me," the Terror Blossom boasted. "Wait till you see the tricks I have up my leaves." The three rushed him and he blocked their kicks and punches. After a roundhouse kick from the Red Ranger, the Terror Blossom fell backwards. "Once I find a place to germinate my seed pods, nothing will be able to stop us," it said before disappearing. "Germinate? What's it talking about?" the Yellow Ranger wondered. "Zordon, the monster said something about germinating seed pods. What did it mean by that?" the Red Ranger questioned. "I have been monitoring this dangerous situation, Jason. The Terror Blossom's threat to reproduce itself has me very concerned." "Reproduce? Like make more of itself?" the Black Ranger asked. "Precisely." "Oh, man. Can he do that?" the Red Ranger queried. "He's going to try." Then, Zordon instructed Alpha to scan the park because the monster would need a powerful heat source to accomplish its task. Alpha gasped. "Oh, no! The baby's still in the park!" "We can no longer separate the Rangers. They must unite and defeat the monster before it's too late. Alert Tommy and the others." ---- The Blue and Pink Rangers were about to go in when the White Ranger got the summons. "Billy, wait!" he called. The other two Rangers paused. "I read you, Zordon. We're just about to go in." "Tommy, the threat from the flower monster has increased. He must be stopped immediately." "Understood, Zordon," the Blue Ranger said. "I hope our friends will be okay until we get back," the White Ranger stated. Then, they teleported to the park. When they got there, they saw the Terror Blossom with the Hatchasaurus. "Oh, man! Not this ugly again!" the Red Ranger exclaimed. "Well, so nice to see you again," the Hatchasaurus sneered. "Where's the flower monster?" the White Ranger wondered. "Don't worry. We'll keep you company." Putties did flips as they came at the Rangers. The Rangers began fighting the Putties. Once they were clear, the White and Red Rangers spun in the air, moving closer to the Hatchasaurus and punched him, knocking the monster down. "That's quite enough. I'm not going to take this from you Power brats again," it declared, standing back up. Zedd made the monster grow. "Great. Just what we didn't need right now," the White Ranger stated. The Rangers called for the Thunder Megazord and quickly went to work as their zords came together. Soon, the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord fiercely fought their old foe. The Tigerzord blasted the monster and it collapsed. "Nice shot," the Black Ranger said. "Thanks," the White Ranger stated. "Where's the cardiotron?" the Red Ranger asked. "The what?" "Oh, yeah. That's right. You weren't here for that. If we don't find it, the Hatchasaurus will reassemble." Almost as soon as the Red Ranger said this, did the Hatchasaurus reappear fully formed. "Aw, man! It must've had help from Zedd!" the White Ranger realized. "I'll find it," the Red Ranger declared. "Go to it, Jase. We can handle this," the Black Ranger assured. "Be careful," said the Pink Ranger. The Red Ranger leapt from the zord and hurried through the woods. All right. Now where could this thing be? he wondered to himself. Suddenly, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. "Gotcha, you freak," he muttered. The cardiotron hovered in the air and fired beams of red light. The Red Ranger dodged the attack and pulled out his blade blaster. As he fired, another stream of light headed in his direction. This time, however, he wasn't able to move fast enough. He cried out in pain, his body still sore from Goldar's attack. Working through the agony, the Red Ranger fired again, and effectively destroyed the cardiotron. The Hatchasaurus yelled in pain and fell to the ground. "All right! He did it!" the others cheered. "One monster down, one to go," the Pink Ranger declared. The Red Ranger moaned in pain, and dropped to his knees. Then, collapsing, he demorphed. "Wait a minute, where is he?" the Black Ranger asked. "I don't know," the White Ranger answered. "Jason. Jason, come in." Jason moaned and touched his communicator. "Here. In the woods," he rasped. Almost immediately, they were at his side. "Jason!" they cried together. "Come on, buddy. Let's get you back," the White Ranger said. They teleported and Jason was immediately placed on the medical chair. "Jason," Trini said in concern. "I'm fine. I just need to rest for a few seconds," Jason said. Zordon congratulated them on their good job but warned them that Lord Zedd still had their friends captive and had created a wooden snake that would transform into an actual snake and could change the three captives' personality with one bite. They also still had to contend with the Terror Blossom who was looking for a heat source to germinate his seeds. "Looks like not even Zedd can defy the laws of nature," Jason quipped weakly. Deciding to split into two teams, it was determined that Trini and Zack would hold off the Terror Blossom while Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy would rescue Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. "I'm good. Let's go," Jason declared, starting to get up. "I don't think so, buddy. You just stay there," Tommy instructed. "Yeah. We don't want you hurt even worse. We'll call you if we really need you," Kimberly promised. Then, the others morphed to their locations. The Black and Yellow Rangers fought with the Terror Blossom for a few minutes before being frozen. "Ai-yi-yi-yi! They've been frozen!" Alpha cried. "Trini! Zack!" Jason exclaimed at the same time, jumping up. Then, he fell to the ground. "Ai-yi-yi-yi! Jason!" Alpha cried. "Jason, I must insist that you rest," Zordon told him. "We gotta get them back here," Jason said, as Alpha helped him up and led him to the panels. They started working the controls, trying to teleport the two Rangers. ---- Once again, the Blue, White, and Pink Rangers landed outside the cave. "All right, let's get those guys out of there," the Blue Ranger said. "Right," the White Ranger agreed. ---- "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! I can't teleport them!" Alpha said. "I'll go get them," Jason offered. "No, Jason. You can barely stand," Alpha objected. "Jason, I cannot advise you risking yourself," Zordon told him. "Zordon, if I don't do it, Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy will have to abort their mission again and then it may be too late. We can't take the chance," Jason reminded. "You're right. Very well. May the Power protect you." Jason teleported himself out; grabbed onto his friends, and then quickly teleported back to the Command Center. Once he was back, Alpha firmly led him to the medical chair. "Now lie back down before I have to strap you to it," he ordered. Jason did as he was told as Alpha examined them. He then used a device to try to thaw them out. As the robot did so, Jason watched the viewing globe where he saw that the snake had become alive and was heading for the three teens. Category:Fan Fiction